335th Bombardment Squadron
The 335th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 4130th Strategic Wing. It was inactivated at Bergstrom Air Force Base, Texas on 15 September 1963. History Established as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb group in early 1942. Trained under Second Air Force before becoming an Operational Training Unit (OTU). Readied for combat operations in early and deployed to European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England in May 1943. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, becoming one of the most highly decorated squadron of the Air Offensive. Engaged in strategic bombardment operations until the German Capitulation in May 1945. Personnel and equipment returned to the United States in June 1945. Most personnel demobilized and squadron assigned to Second Air Force for training as a B-29 Superfortress very heavy bomb squadron. Japanese Capitulation in August 1945 led to squadron being inactivated in August 1945 as an administrative unit. Activated in the reserves in 1947, however unit never equipped or manned. Inactivated in 1949 due to budget restraints. Reactivated in 1952 as a Strategic Air Command B-36 Peacemaker intercontinental strategic bombardment squadron. Trained with obsolete B-29s until equipped with B-36s in November 1952. Engaged in worldwide strategic bombardment training and stood nuclear alert until 1959 when the B-36 was retired. In 1960 was reassigned to SAC provisional 4130th Strategic Wing, being re-equipped with B-52D Stratofortress intercontinental heavy bombers. Was reassigned to Bergstrom AFB, Texas by SAC to disperse its heavy bomber force. Conducted worldwide strategic bombardment training missions and providing nuclear deterrent. Was inactivated in 1963 when SAC inactivated its provisional Strategic Wings, redesignating them permanent Air Force Wings. Squadron was inactivated with aircraft/personnel/equipment being redesignated 486th Bombardment Squadron in an in-place, name-only transfer. Lineage * Constituted 335th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 15 Jun 1942 : Inactivated on 28 Aug 1945 * Redesignated 335th Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947 : Inactivated on 27 Jun 1949 * Redesignated 335th Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 4 Jun 1952 : Activated on 16 Jun 1952. : Redesignated 335th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 8 Nov 1952 : Inactivated on 1 Sep 1963, personnel/equipment/aircraft being redesignated 486th Bombardment Squadron Assignments * 95th Bombardment Group, 15 Jun 1942 – 28 Aug 1945; 29 May 1947 – 27 Jun 1949 * 95th Bombardment Wing, 16 Jun 1952 * 4130th Strategic Wing, 15 Jan 1959 – 1 Sep 1963 Stations * Barksdale Field, Louisiana, 15 June 1942 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 26 June 1942 * Geiger Field, Washington, 28 August 1942 * Ephrata Army Air Base, Washington, 31 October 1942 * Geiger Field, Washington, 24 November 1942 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, 17 December 1942 – 11 March 1943 * RAF Framlingham (AAF-153), England, May 1943 * RAF Horham (AAF-119), England, 15 June 1943 – 19 June 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 14–28 August 1945 * Memphis Municipal Airport, Tennessee, 29 May 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Biggs AFB, Texas, 16 June 1952 * Bergstrom AFB, Texas, 15 Jan 1959 – 1 Sep 1963 Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1942–1945 * B-36 Peacemaker, 1953–1959 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1959–1963 See also * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces